The Hella Games
by VirescentNova
Summary: A group of friends are set against each other when a prophecy predicts that the winner will be the indestructible weapon of an alternate dimension.


The city of Cerebrum was dark and quiet. It has been like that for about a thousand years, due to the incident. Fog completely covered the city, and there were only few sources of light.

This city wasn't always like this. It was in an alternate dimension. However, this dimension was doomed. It was going to be destroyed somewhere in the next 500 years. The citizens didn't have much time left.

The man who runs the city, Pines, had left it doomed. He, like the city, wasn't always cruel and tyrannical. In fact, he used to be happy. Then he heard of the legend that would alter many lives, including his own.

He should never have had stared into that light. That light could've killed him. Instead, he was the chosen one. He received powers. He could control the darkness. The shadows. The light blinded him in two ways. It changed him.

His building was the tallest in the entire city. It towered over the other buildings. The twelth floor contained his office. He usually never came out of that office. He just sat there and thought to himself.

The people of the city were scared of him. He was a cruel man. People never really talked. They didn't want to say the wrong thing. They just nodded to eachother. Then they continued their day.

Pines sat in his office, studying what looked like a mossy, stone tablet. Engraved on it were words in what seemed like another language. They were symbols, sort of like Egyptian hieroglyphics.

Pines could make out a simple thunderbolt, and a music note. There were also weapons, like swords and spears. Pines squinted.

His attire wasn't interesting, except for the white eye patch that covered his right eye. It revealed a lot about his past, which we won't really get into right now.

He wore a black suit, and a fedora. His left eye that wasn't concealed was dark brown. It seemed to sparkle ominously in the light of the candle. His hair was brown and neat. He didn't like things messy. He liked them his way.

He pulled one of the desk's drawers open and took out a clipboard and a black ink pen. He took notes on the clipboard, the black ink pen gliding across the white sheet of paper.

Pines set the pen down and glanced at his notes, then back at the tablet. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Pines mumbled, staring at the door.

A woman in a black trenchcoat and wide-brimmed hat opened the door, light flooding his office. Pines blinked and squinted, trying to get his vision adjusted to the light.

The woman's hair was long and red, and her eyes were green. The red hair didn't really match with her clothing, but it worked, anyway.

Pines glared at her. One fist was under the table, clenched. He set his clipboard down on his desk. "Okay," he said, "what do you want this time?"

The woman stepped to his desk, resting a hand on the edge. She gently tapped her fingers against the wood, grinning. "Do I have to want something, Pines?"

"You probably want to annoy me, Corduroy," Pines mumbled.

"Oh, yeah," she replied, "but aren't you used to that by now? We've been at this since...the incident."

"Shut up," Pines hissed. "We won't talk about that incident."

"Jeez," Corduroy said, "let's just say that the incident made you unusually grumpy. I remember when we were pretty good friends."

Pines grimaced. "We won't talk about those times."

"Why not?" Corduroy asked. "They were cool. Your sister probably misses those times, as well."

"Shut up!" Pines blurted out. "I'm trying to do my work. Now leave me alone!" With the last sentence, he slammed a fist against his desk.

Corduroy backed away. His fist was surrounded by a dark aura. Her green eyes were filled with unexpected fear.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'll leave you alone." She awkwardly backed out of his office and closed the door behind her.

Pines stared down at the dark aura surrounding his fist. He then focused his vision on the flickering orange flames of the candle.

The orange flames suddenly faded from bright orange to gray. The light stretched across the desk, revealing more symbols of the tablet. He grinned evilly. He knew exactly what this tablet meant.


End file.
